An Unexpected Trip
by TheRand0mWo1f
Summary: A new unicorn has appeared in Ponyville, but he doesn't remember anything, not even his own name. What will he find out about his past? R
1. Chapter 1

**An Unexpected trip**

"Where am I?" asked a confused male unicorn, he doesn't remember anything… not even his name. "Who am I?" he asked as he opened his eyes. When he opened his eyes he was amazed to see what was in front of him. He was in a giant city. there was a sign says 'Welcome to Ponyville' he then got up on his legs and saw a stranger, an earth pony to be exact "Excuse me," the unicorn said to the stranger, "Yes?" the stranger asked "Where am I?" asked the unicorn "In Ponyville, of curse," answered the stranger "why, were did you wanted to get to?" asked the stranger "I'm not sure." said the unicorn "What do you mean?" asked the confused stranger "I don't remember anything," said the unicorn "not even my own name." "Mmmmm, I don't think I can do anything about this... try somepony else." said the stranger, "Well thanks anyway.." said the unicorn. The unicorn walked for a few minutes he was deep in his thoughts _what is this Ponyville anyway? _he thought as he crashed into another unicorn. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there, I was reading a book." said a purple unicorn "That's okay." said the other unicorn. "What's your name, I've never seen you here before." said the purple unicorn. "I- I don't remember, the only thing I remember is that I suddenly woke up here." said the unicorn, he was white, his mane and tail was brown. "You don't remember anything?! come with me! I'll take you to my house." said the purple unicorn. "Okay, what's your name anyway?" asked the white unicorn as they started walk to her house. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's personal student." said the purple unicorn. "Princess who's most faithful student?" asked the white unicorn. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO IS PRINCESS CELESTIA?!" asked Twilight, she was shocked that the unicorn didn't know who is Princess Celestia. "No, I don't." said the white unicorn. "She is our ruler, she's the ruler of Equestria, She's the one who is rising the sun everyday, and there's her sister too, Princess Luna, she's the one who's rising the moon every night." said Twilight. "Wow, sounds like a heavy job." said the white unicorn. "It sure is. she and her sisters are alicorns, alicorn means half pegasus and half unicorn, they have horn and wings." said Twilight. "But- but how is it possible?! I've never heard about it." said the white unicorn. "They are extremely rare." explained Twilight. "Okay then, are we going to get to your house soon?" asked the white unicorn. "Yes, we're almost there." answered Twilight. "Okay, what are we going to do there anyway?" asked the white unicorn. "I'll ask my assistant to send a letter to the princess." answered Twilight. "About what?" asked the white unicorn in confusion. "About you, silly. You don't remember anything from your past, it's serious, can you at least use magic?" asked Twilight. "I don't know how." answered the white unicorn. "Okay, I'll get to this later, right now we have more urgent things to do." said Twilight as she started to see her house. "Is this is your house?" asked the white unicorn as he pointed at her house. "Yes, it is." answered Twilight. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you, my assistant is a dragon, but don't worry he's not aggressive, he's just a baby dragon." said Twilight. "Okay then, if you say so." said the white unicorn as Twilight opened the door. "Hello Twilight, and Hello...? Twilight who is this?" asked Spike. "Spike, this is somepony I bumped into in the street, he doesn't remember anything, not even his name, he woke up at Ponyville, that's all he remembers." answered Twilight. "Okay then. Hello, my name is Spike." said the dragon. "Yeah, Twilight told me about you." said the white unicorn. "Oh, okay then. Twilight, I finished my chores" said Spike. "That's great Spike, what about Owlicious?" Twilight asked. "He did his chores too." answered Spike. "Okay th-" said Twilight "Who's Owlicious?" the white unicorn cut Twilight. "Owlicious is my other assistant, he is an Owl." answered Twilight. "Oh, okay." said the white unicorn. "Spike take a letter," said Twilight "Dear Princess Celestia, today I bumped into a white unicorn, the weird thing is that he doesn't remember anything at all, not even his name, and he never used magic. I'd like you to come as soon as possible and see what's wrong, your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." "Done." Said Spike. "Great." Twilight said as Spike received a letter. 'Dear Twilight Sparkle, I read your letter, I think I can come tomorrow, your mentor and teacher, Princess Celestia.' "That's great." said Twilight as she finished reading the letter.

**AN:Well, tell me what you think, it's my first MLP fanfic, I'm sorry that the chapter is pretty short, but I'm new at writing... hope you enjoyed, Reviews are welcome :)**


	2. The Nightmare

"Spike, Spike, wake up!" Said Twilight. "Huh, what?" Mumbled the confused dragon as he woke up. "The princess is arriving today!" Exclaimed Twilight. "Relax, Twilight, we'll make it." Said Spike. "C'mon, there's a lot of work to do!" Said Twilight as she leaved the room. "Okay, okay." He said in annoyed tone.

* * *

"Is everything set, Spike?" Asked Twilight. "Yep." Answered Spike. "Good." Said Twilight. Suddenly a noise heard from outside. "It's her!" Yelled Twilight. "You mean the princess?" asked the white unicorn **(Still no name) **"Yes!" said Twilight in a happy tone, a few seconds later, there was a knock on the door. Twilight opened the door, she saw the princess and bowed. "Hello princess." said Twilight. "Hello, Twilight Sparkle. Please, call me Celestia." said the sun princess. "Okay." replied Twilight. "You must be the unicorn that Twilight told me about." Said Celestia as she pointed at him. "Yes, that's me." he replied. "Okay." Said Celestia. "Let's just get it over with." Said the white unicorn. "Okay." said the sun princess. "There is what I was looking for." said Celestia as she took out a huge book of spells "Wow, that's a huge book." said the white unicorn. "Yes indeed." replied Twilight. Celestia startet to browse the book "There it is!" said Celestia. "There is what?" asked the white unicorn "What I was looking for." replied the princess. "Oh." said the white unicorn. "Twilight Sparkle, I'll need you to cast that spell." said Celestia. "Eh, okay, I guess." said Twilight. Twilight casted the spell, and the moment the spell was casted, Twilight was no longer there.

* * *

"Where am I?" asked Twilight as she looked around, "Anyone here?" she shouted, but all she could hear is her own echo. "Celestia?"she asked, but yet, no answer. She understood she's there alone, she started walking around, though she didn't see anything, it was all dark, there was no light. Suddenly, she heard a voice. "WHO IS IT?!" she asked. "I am you." said the voice, Twilight started to hear steps. "Can't you see?" the voice asked as it finally showed itself. "B-but how?" asked Twilight. "I am another part of you, the one you keep inside, the one you know about but you choose to not care about, and now it's time for me to take control!" said the voice as it started walking towards Twilight. "N-no! I won't let you!" said Twilight. "I do not need you to let me!" said the voice "I am stronger than you." it started glowing. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" said Twilight as she woke up, it was all a nightmare**(Or was it?) **"Phew, good to know it wasn't real, that was really scary." she said to herself. "Spike, you awake?" asked Twilight. "Well, of course I am." he answered. "I made you breakfast." said Spike. "Thanks." said Twilight. "No problem." said Spike. She went down to the table and saw the breakfast. "Yum, Pancakes." she said to herself. "Well, that was one good breakfast." said Twilight satisfied. She went to visit Rarity with Spike right after that. "Good morning, Rarity." said Twilight. "Good morning, dear."she replied "How are you today?" "I am doing well, and you?" she replied. "Oh, I'm simply fine." said Rarity. "Can you watch Spike for me?" asked Twilight. "Of course, darling." she replied. "Thanks, Rarity." said Twilight. "It's nothing." she replied. Now, Twilight went to visit her friend Applejack. "Hey, Applejack." she called. "Hiya, sugar cube. How you doin'?" she answered. "I'm good, yourself?" replied Twilight. "I'm doin' great." she replied. "Applejack, have you seen a white strange unicorn around lately?" she asked. "Nope, not really." said the orange mare. "Okay." said Twilight as she went off to Zecora. "Zecora, you there?" asked Twilight. "Yes." she replied. "Mm, I had this weird dream I wanted to talk to you about." said Twilight. "Okay, what is it?" she asked. "So, I met there a white unicorn, who didn't know how to use magic, and, me and Spike tried to help him. So I sent a letter to Princess Celestia to check if she knows anything about it, and then, she told me to cast some spell, and when I did the spell, I found myself in some weird room, it was so dark, I couldn't see anything except for one thing, it was a weird version of myself." said Twilight. "Hm, interesting." she said "I don't know what it is then..." Twilight then understood it was just nothing, but a nightmare.

**TheRandomWolf:I'm sorry for the short chapter, but, I just felt it should end here, I'm also sorry I haven't updated for a long time, I've been busy, and had difficulties. But, I will try to do better. Reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
